Socket assemblies have routinely been provided with optical indicators for status indication. The indicators have typically consisted of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) or light pipe viewing surfaces located on the assembly face plane adjacent the individual socket assemblies. These indicators are then selectively illuminated to provide visual information relating to the particular socket assembly.
One approach to provide a visual display of information integrated into the connector itself is disclosed in the above referenced and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/737,652. This approach utilizes light pipes to selectively illuminate the interior of a socket assembly, which in turn, illuminates a conventional transparent plug assembly inserted therein.
In addition, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/858,416, details approaches and methods to aid in the display of information on the inserted plug interfaces, both on the local and remote end of the cabling assemblies.
However, as is understood in interconnect systems, there may be many uses defined for a given connector system. Plugs are often standardized for a given use, but may migrate over time to support multiple revisions of a particular interface or other uses. The IEEE 802.3 has several popular connector types such as the 8 pin Modular Jack (MJ-8) that is used for Ethernet. This connector has a long history and has been used at speeds of 1, 10, 100, 1000, 10,000 Megabits per second. At some speeds all eight pins are used, at other speeds only half the pins are used. In a new standard IEEE 802.3af, a small amount of power may optionally be added to a specific pair set or as an alternate option it may be sent down the other pair set. In addition, the IEEE standards define several cabling types such as “straight through” connections or alternately “crossover” connections of the cable for connecting various devices with MJ-8 Ethernet receptacles together. Making matters worse, the standard interface for many telecoms (phone systems) for businesses also uses the exact same eight pin connector plug and socket assembly.
As connectors increase in popularity they decease in cost and that low cost invites other different and often disparate uses. In some cases, the uses may be not only incompatible, but incorrect connections may harm the electrical interfaces and attached devices.